Family Guy: The Movie
Family Guy: The Movie is to be an upcoming PG 13 movie appealing to all grownups 20-30 years old, beginning on July 17, 2015. Plot Summary When Peter accidentally causes a water leakage, the Griffins must find some ways to stop Quahog from being over flowed right before they get chased down by an angry mob. Voice cast Members in the upcoming movie *Seth MacFarlene as Peter, Brian and Stewie Griffin, Jasper, Tom Tucker, Jake Tucker, Carter Pewterschmidt and Glenn Quagmire (voices) *Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin, Tricia Takanawa and Barbara Pewterschmidt (voices) *Seth Green as Chris Griffin and Neil Goldman (voices) *Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin (voice) *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, John Herbert, Consuela, Bruce and the Greased-Up Deaf Guy (voices) *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson (voice) *Sanaa Lathan as Donna Tubbs-Brown (voice) *Tony Sirico as Vinny Brown (voice) *John Vienner as Mort Goldman (voice) *Christine Lakin as Joyce Kinney (voice) *Danny Smith as Patrick Pewterschmidt (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Brown Jr. (voice) *Adam West as Mayor Adam West (voice) Trivia Notice This movie takes place where the Griffins go on a mission to save Quahog from being overflowed. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''The Simpsons Movie'' *Right before Peter causes the water flow, look for a cameo appearance of Plopper A.K.A. Spider-Pig outside the Griffin's house in their front yard. *At the Quahog diner, a memorial tribute for Edna Krabappel-Flanders' late voice actress, Marcia Wallace can be seen on the wall right next to the menu, and it reads Dedicated to the loving memory of Marcia Wallace (1942-2013), a voice behind Edna Krabappel-Flanders gone too soon. *Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer and Grampa Simpson and a few other characters including Ned Flanders, Lenny, Carl, Smithers, Mr. Burns, Otto Mann and Dr. Hibbert, make cameo appearances during the Quahog 100th anniversary celebration scene. *''The Simpsons'' theme tune performed by Green Day can heard playing on Chris's stereo. ''Futurama'' *Fry, Leela and Bender make cameo appearances in the angry mob scene. *Zapp Brannigan appears as an action figure in the toy department window on display. ''American Dad'' *Stan, Francine, Haley, Steve and Roger Smith make cameo appearances in the diner scene. ''Bob's Burgers'' *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise Belcher make cameo appearances in the crime fighting scene. Voice Cast Members Death Notices Over the past years, including way back in 2012, 9great voice cast members of the'' Family Guy'' animated comedy show have passed away. For example, Waylon Jennings, who narrated a fight scene between Peter and a Chessie Charlie's skill crane player in the season 1 episode: Chitty, Chitty Death Bang, passed away in his slumber from diabetic complications at the age of 64, back on Wednesday, February 13, 2002, Florence Stanley, the 1st and original voice for Thelma Griffin in the season 2 episode: Holy Crap, passed away from a stroke at the age of 79 back on Friday, October 3, 2003, Paul Gleason, who appeared in an archive footage in a live-action clip from the movie Die Hard in the season 8 episode: Brian's Got A Brand New Bag, passed away from pleural mesothelioma at the age of 67 back on Saturday, May 27, 2006, Don LaFontaine, who voiced himself as the narrator in the season 4 episode: North by North Quahog, passed away from complications of pneumothorax at the age of 68 back on Monday, September 1, 2008), Ed McMahon, who voiced himself in the season 1 episode: Death Has a Shadow, passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 86 back on Tuesday, June 23, 2009, Leslie Nielsen, who voiced himself in 1 of the episodes, passed away from complications of pneumonia at the age of 84, back on Sunday, November 28, 2010, Charles Durning, who voiced Francis Griffin in the season 4 episode: The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz and mostly other episodes, passed away from natural causes at the age of 89, back on Monday, December 24, 2012, Phyllis Diller, the 2nd and original voice for Thelma Griffin in the season 5 episode: Peter's Two Dads and the season 6 episode: Padre de Familia, passed away from natural causes at the age of 95, back on Monday, August 20, 2012 and Michael Clarke Duncan, who voiced the wrong sounding Fozzie Bear in the season 5 episode: The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou, a young boy high on shrooms in the season 4 episode: You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives and the Stork in the Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segemnt: Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 54 back on Monday, September 3, 2012. Movie Theme Song Lyrics Lois Griffin: It seems today that all you see is violence in movies and sex on TV Peter Griffin: but where are those good old fashioned values? Entire Griffin Family: on which we used to rely lucky there's a Family Guy lucky there's a man who positively can do all the things that make us Stewie Griffin: laugh and cry Entire Griffin Family: it's... a.. Fam..ily... Guy movie Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:PG 13 Films Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2015 Category:Animation and Comedy